Color of Vampires
by World's Best Marcher
Summary: Hal joins the Cullen family thanks to bella. Jasper fights with a thong and you must read and review or i'll sick James on you.
1. Chapter 1

Colors of Vampires

Prologue

London, England 1667

From the first look I got when the land was nearing closer and closer was the color of hope and the fields of freedom. The frost-bitten waters of the Pacific Ocean were almost no match for me. Then, I saw him. The leader of the Quileute tribe and he was so perfect and almost as flawless as Carlisle. Now I'm lucky to escape England and the one who hung me. Today is the 14th of April and I have been swimming for months at a time. I hope they never have to see me again but, Carlisle _is_ the one I love…

Forks, WA, USA 400 years later

"Yo, li'l J, come on I don't want to miss the plane, do you," my cousin, Jacob yelled. "Ok, I'm coming no need to act like its 9/11 over again," I said with a sarcastic tone. So now I'm coming from this makeshift, dopey orphanage to America (again) to hopefully live in Forks. "Seven hours later and I don't even get a potty break, now that's brutal," I yet again said sarcastically said. Currently I look like I'm 16 ½ years old. Technically, I'm over 1,000,000 years old. "Jayden, wake up! We don't want to miss the taxi now do we," Jacob said, yet again. When we got to Forks, it was totally **different** than what I foresaw. Now going to my adoptive family's place I actually mistook it for an Americanized version of Buckingham Palace in England. Meanwhile in the palace I was going to live in…

"Rose, give it back, now!" Alice yelled. Then Carlisle heard a giant crash in Ed's room. Then he heard, "EMMETT! PUT. IT. BACK. NOW!" Edward shouted at the top of his lungs. Carlisle just gave out a heavy sigh and saw Jacob's car pulling in. Then Esme came out to the foyer to greet Jacob and me."Hello Jacob," the young beautiful young woman warmly took his hand. "So what's your name?" she asked me. Then I replied, "Um, my name's Jayden Evilest," I said with a streak of fear. This hunk with a pointy nose told Esme that he senses fear in me. Then I saw him, so flawless and perfect. Carlisle took my hand seriously when I almost passed out.

My second fan fiction ever!!!!! Now I'll try and get this and a couple more chaps. Done 2moro. Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2: Carlisle's kiss

Chapter 2: Second coming of The Cullens

Now actually being in America, I would want to try to enjoy it. Then I heard Dr. Cullen shout, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!... ALICE!!!" I walked down the stairs and saw Carlisle covered in microwaved peeps. "What's wrong Dr. Cullen," I asked as patiently as I can stand. Then he hugged me like he has actually **missed** me. Then he said, "ohmygodI"msosorrydidihurtyouinevermeanttoan- Carlisle, I already forgive you and please talk slower," I finished for him. Then he said, "did I hurt you in any way or did my father?" Now realizing that his father hung me for being a sage, he was cruel to me and other slaves. I originally came from French Polynesia and was shipped as a slave to England to Carlisle's family. Then on the night of Carlisle's 17th birthday, we kissed in the moonlight sky over the English Channel. The day following I was turned in as a witch and was hung that afternoon. Then Ed read my mind and told Carlisle **everything.** Then he put his lips to mine when Renesmee came in and asked, "Is cottage cheese considered soap?" Then he gently put his lips up against mine (a/n: totally cheesy).

A/n: I no own twilight (aka: holy grail)

Plz review


	3. Chapter 3: The day we died

Chapter Three: The day _we_ died

JPOV

Then he saw Alice skipping down the stairs sing you are my sunshine multiple times. Then she said, "Jeezum Carlisle, I just wanted to sing for YOU." Then he parted from our kiss to chase Alice around the sprawling palace at vampire speed with an armoire hoisted in the air screaming at the top of his lungs. Then Edward came down the stairs asking me what Alice just did to make Carlisle scream of insanity. I replied sweetly with,"oh, she was singing you are my sunshine multiple times like an insane person." He thanked me and ran after Alice as well. Then Esme heard a crash coming from the backyard.

EPOV

"CARLISLE CULLEN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs (if I had any a/n: funny he he). Carlisle just broke my favorite armoire. "You. Will. DIE!!!" I continued. Then after Carlisle got the beating of a lifetime, I fixed the armoire Alice broke. I saw Jayden an asked, "what was Alice doing?" It took her a couple seconds then replied, "Oh she was singing you are my sunshine multiple times. It was annoying Carlisle to the brink of insanity."

RPOV

When I walked into the kitchen, I almost fell laughing. "Hahahaha THIS CHICK HAS NO STLYE WHATSOEVER!!! XD "I said hysterically. Then Eddie read my thoughts then asked, "Do you think giving her a makeover will help?" Then I side barred Alice and told her my idea. Then something I didn't expect **anyone** to say in unison, "Can we all help Rosalie?" By then, I could believe **anything. So, I replied with, "Alice, work on the hair, Esme you can find the shoes and I will find the threads." **

**JPOV**

**Ros**alie called me into the kitchen then I asked, "What's going on? Is there anything I should know about?" She told me to sit down so we could both talk. She said, "Jade, we are giving you a fab makeover so you can look like us and now Alice will be doing your makeup, ok?" Then Alice came into the kitchen with this huge bag of beauty products so she could get started with my makeover. "Okay Jade, since your skin is medium-light, we will go for more earth ton- NO NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS I'M TOO COOL!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

APOV

"Now Jayden, please trust me, I will **not** hurt you (a/n: maybe)," I said calmly. She eventually let me do the makeup on her.

To be continued…

REVIEW!!!!!!!! OR ELSE


	4. Chapter 4: The bad prank

Chapter 4: Emmett's bad prank

EmPOV

"Hey Jade, come here," I said pimpishly. "Yes, Emmett, what do you need me for," she asked in fear. This is going to be **good**. "Want to help me pull a prank on Jasper," I asked? Even I knew she was scared half to death and she replied, "o-okay Emmett, I'll help." Oh my god, twill be so freakin hilarious.

EmPOV (still)

"Em, I don't think thi- sorry Jayden, **you** are the victim this time," I continued. I put her into a hogtie and put her into a big burlap sack and put the sack into the back of Ed's Volvo and drove off at top speed. She said (in a muffled voice), "Let me go Emmett Cullen! When we get home, you are **so** busted!" I just started bursting into laughter when she said that. "You will never ever escape me Jade. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Now I could tell she was beyond pissed. So now we were at the 1st stop which was somewhere near Mt. st. Helens. Then I got a phone call from Carlisle and Esme. "EMMETT McCarty HALECULLEN!!COMEBACKWITHJADE IMMEADIATELY!!" Carlisle yelled over the phone. Now it was getting ugly. I could hear jade puking and tearing the sack to shreds. So I turned around and went home after I got jade out of the puke filled sack.

JPOV

When Emmett and I got home, I started to feel dizzy and delirious. "Asfgkjkadjvnhg; jnak; njdfbkfbnbbnkldfnbkdslnv," was the only thing I said before I passed out.

7 ½ hours later…

"C-Carlisle is you there," I asked, still waking up. I could tell he was beyond worried about me. And he said, "ohmygodareyouokjusttellmeyouar- Carlisle, I think I'm fine and talk slower please." Then he said (a/n: Carlisle is a cutie wutie pie when he's pissy), "well, you passed out, it was because you threw up a little much and you need to be admitted into the E.R pronto sin- NEVER!!!" I screamed at the top of my sick lungs. Then I started to puke a little more then I passed out (again).

Author's note: I made this longer since I felt like it so deal with it and please REVIEW!!!!! OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SENT TO THAT MENTAL INSTATUTION WHERE ALICE WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tootles,

Xx-kahaliaroxcandy4-xX


	5. Chapter 5: thong fight!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own twilight = (

I apologize for the pissy Jasper Cullen fan girls out there. I hope they don't come to kill me in my sleep. EMMETT SAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter five: Jasper helps?!?!?! (For once)

Bella's pov

I totally hit me when I saw Alice skip down the stairs with Jasper (aka: the jerk). "HI BELLA!!!!" Alice screamed joyfully. Now I know **why** she was in a nut house. I just shuddered at the torture she will put me through **today**. "So Bellllllllaaaaaaaaa… I wanna know if you wanna… GO **SHOPPING WITH **_**ME!**_" she happily screamed in my puny human ear. I could **never** say no to Alice, never.

Alice's pov

Now with Bella and Jazzy-wazzy at my side, Jasper ended up dragging Bella to the Porsche against her poor anti-shopping will. "NO…NO…ANYTHING BUT **THAT**…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she just kept on screaming but then again, Emmett would say, 'this is better than cable'. Then Jazz said, "Come on Alice, before Bella can pick the lock and key your car." Now with Bella in a straight jacket like she was a nut, we drove off to Port Angeles and headed off to the women's department. Then Jasper dragged Bella over to the pink garden dresses. "Good job Jazzy, whoo-hoo!" I said.

Jasper's pov

As I hi-fived my shopaholic wife, I suddenly saw Edward and I started to think. Think very gross……….

_Jasper's thoughts_


End file.
